My Music
by Rexist
Summary: The two different music artist clashed, one in classical music and another in popular music.


Wearing her headband the highschool girl is getting ready to go to school.

"Ohayou...", the girl with headband greet her long blackhaired childhood friend.

"Ah, Ohayou Ritsu"

"Ne, ne is it lucky blue pansu again today?" Ritsu teased the girl.

"you peeked!? B-b-baka!" the girl blushed holding her skirt trying to cover it.

"Wow, so bold! Kya...!", Running away the girl having this satisfied expresion on her face.

"guh, RITSU! She tricked me again mo...!", Mio chases after her.

At the school gate.

"Ohayou Ritsu", the blonde lady greet Ritsu who is in rush.

"Ohayou Mugi, Counsellor Yui, BPD a.k.a the Blue Pansu Devil is approaching, what should we do", Ritsu a play with Yui.

"Nani! Leave it to me! Hey Blue pansu!", The girl shout to Mio while pointing her who is running toward them.

People at the gate are staring at them.

Mio lower her head in blush

"BAKA!", Ritsu's head was hit.

After school in the club room

"Why me? It was Yui who said it out loud! It's unfair!"

"But you started it!"

"...", Yui is whistling as if nothing has happened while feeding Ton-chan.

"Well, let's have some tea shall we?", Mugi stopped the fight.

Later the second year get in the club room.

"Azu-nyan, welco-", Yui intended welcome her with a hug, but stopped by the second year using her left hand.

"Ohayou minna-san", putting her bag on the sofa, she sit join the tea party.

Sitting down with them

She seems to just realize it's becoming her habit to have tea instead of practicing the first time she entered the club room too.

"Azu-nyan is getting the hang of it too teehee...", Yui and Ritsu teased her

"Sh-hut up! We'll practice after this", she pouted while holding her teacup.

*phone ringing, and one realy weird ringtone too, it's like a firefighter sirene.

"HAH! Everybody something is comin'! go and hide", The chief put a play again

"Roger, general-Richan", as always Yui is good at pairing a play with Ritsu

No one reacted to their joke, except...

Finding the sound is quite frightening Mio hid under the table with her hand on her head.

"NANI!"

"What is it general-Ricchan!?"

"It's my phone! And two button appeared!"

"I think you should touch... 'answer it' general-Richan! It can be a call from the organization"

"I understand counselor-Yui" taking out her phone in a flashy way she answered the phone.

Before she can actually answer it

*hit

A sudden hit to her head by Mio,

"It's just a call don't be so excessive!"

"he? Don't tell me you actually think it's..."

"S-Shut up baka!"

"haaaaiiii..."

"Hello this is general Ritsu, what's your problem you punk!"

Azusa, Mio and Tsumugi are speechless seeing how she greet the person on the phone, while Yui is still very serious pairing Ritsu's play.

"Ah, Ritsu..."

"Nani! How come you know my name you piece of..."

"Oi..."

"What to do counsellor-Yui, this punk seems to be an esper!"

"Let's see what he have", Yui replied with fixing glasses style, even though she isn't wearing any

"Sorry I guess it's wrong number, bye"

"Eh? EHHHHH!? Kousei I was just kidd..."

*the call ended

"Arree? Counsellor-Yui, it seemed that my phone is making weird sound"

"Tell me the details, General"

"It sounded like pup pup pup"

"Hum, it seems to be that, this is the sign of call ended General-Ritsu!", again with her pose.

"eh...!? excuse me", Ritsu call the number back.

"Hello Punk here"

"yo Kousei, don't be so sensitive teehee"

"Who is this? Do I know you? I guess no, then bye!"

"Ma, ma, don't be so angry Kousei, I was just having a lil' fun there tehee..."

"*sigh, are you in school now Ritsu?"

*chattering

"Who is that Kousei?", Azusa asked

"It's probably Arima Kousei, another Ritsu's childhood friend, they hanged out a lot back then", Mio seems to be the only one know who this Arima Kousei is.

"Arima Kou—sei, Ah! Is it the genius pianist Arima Kousei?", Mugi seems to know him as well

"I don't know about the genius part, but he is a pianist, you know him Mugi?"

"Yeah, we all from classical music world should have at least heard of his name, he's a brilliant pianist", Mugi explain in a seious manner

"Wow, how come Ritsu-senpai know him?"

"Well, after all he is another childhood friend of her"

"Nani nani...did I just sensed some jealousy aura here Mio chan..", Yui teased her

"Like I would", she denied it calmly, but slightly blushed

*end of chattering

"Bye bye Kousei, I'll be waiting then", she ended the call

*stare

Everyone stared at Ritsu

"Nani?"

"General, what kind of relationship do you have with this Arima Yosei-kun? Are you betraying our country general!", Yui put a suspicious but anxious face

"It's Kousei! Well yeah he...hm, he is..."

*knock *knock

"Ah, there he is..."

Behind the door, Arima Kousei, a man with glasses and school uniform appeared.

"Yo Kousei, get in"

"Eh? What..."

"Long time no see, Arima-kun"

"Long time no see too Akiyama-san"

"What's that! are you seeing Mio in a perverted way!?", Ritsu pouted

"Baka", hiting her head like Mio does.

"Itai na, Oh yeah Kousei, Let me introduce you."

"Starting from our second year, Nakano Azusa on guitar, Hirasawa Yui guitar and vocal, Kotobuki Tsumugi on keyboard"

"Long time no see Arima-kun", Mugi greeted him

"Long time no see Kotobuki-san"

"eh? You know her? Is she your ex or something?" Ritsu stares Kousei

"We often met on piano competition"

"Yeah, even though I'm not even close to Arima-kun hehe"

"Hum, then finally, minna this is Arima Kousei. He is my boyfriend", The chief of HTT declared.

"WHAT!" Everyone is shocked.

Epilogue:

"BAKA KOUSEI!" The blonde hit his head

"Cheating behind me, what do you think you are! You are just friend A, you have no right to cheat!"

"Itai na, It's not that I'm the one who write the story, and.."

"NANI!"

"I am friend A right? What's with the cheating part?"

"A-An-no...g-gu-guahhhhhhhh! Papa Kousei is bullying me!", crying out loud Kaori running to her home

"E—EH!?"

End of epilogue

Anyway I found this pair interest me so I would like to write something about them after not writing for so long time

Anyway, please do leave some review, fav or follow this story if you'd like to.

Bye bye.

To be Continued;


End file.
